


Sweet Memory

by MindPalace91



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Finale, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindPalace91/pseuds/MindPalace91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, remember when I found you at the Gallery in Florence?" </p><p>"I believe you remember what I said when I saw you." </p><p>"Wait... did you mean that? Like, even now? "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Memory

**Author's Note:**

> I regret everything and I blame Twitter for this. 
> 
> Feel free to correct any grammar mistakes and things like that, I'm the typo Queen...

It was a lazy Sunday morning, Will had just woke up feeling the sunlight touching his skin and another kind of touch on his arm, without even opening his eyes he was already smiling.

"Good morning Hannibal, how long have you been awake?"

"Good morning dear, not much I was just looking at you, I must say you have the most peaceful sleepy face I've ever seen." 

"I'm not sure if I'm happy hearing that you saw many sleepy faces but I'm fine with this." Will lazily moved to get closer to Hannibal. 

Will never thought he would spend most of his days feeling this kind of happiness, he just couldn't help, his smile was always something present in his life with Hannibal, now that they are finally together, mind and body connected, like one, like it was always supposed to be. Hannibal started to move intending to get out of the bed but Will hold his shoulder keeping him in place.

"Don't get up yet, come on it's Sunday, let's just enjoy the bed for a bit, I know you probably don't sleep but some people like the act."

Even if Hannibal wanted to say no and leave Will he couldn't. Will tries not to use this 'power' he had over Hannibal very often, but he knows he's able to make the older man listen to every single wish he has. But Hannibal didn't mind, he would do anything for Will, he would kill for him and now he would probably die for him, he only needed to ask.

" Sure, come here." Hannibal hugged Will in a way that his head is on his chest. "Do you want to go back to sleep?"

"Well now I'm actually awake, just a bit of 'morning laziness', but it's nice here with you, also I wanted to talk to you about something." Hannibal tensed up since Will usually doesn't say things like this, he just, well, speaks whatever he wants.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, remember when I found you at the Gallery in Florence?" 

"I believe you remember what I said when I saw you there." 

"Wait... did you mean that? Like, even now?" 

"My sweet Will, I'm sure you know that you are always in my mind, even if I wanted to get you out of there I know you wouldn't, you're stubborn even in my projections. But I meant what I said, I remember that moment every morning when I see you sleeping next to me, because that was the moment when I knew I was so deep inside your mind as well, that we both were becoming one. I was feeling nothing than pure joy that you were able to find me, so yes, that moment is forever in my memory."

Will lift his head to look Hannibal in the eyes. He knows Hannibal is someone who always says 'beautiful words' to express his love and Will is still a bit shy about this even now, so hearing all of that confession made him almost speechless. 

"Hannibal I... this is... well I guess I actually forgot what I was about to say, damn it, how can you do it?" 

Hannibal hugged him a little tighter, sweetly caressing Will's arm, trying to restrain a big smile on his face. 

"I have no idea what you are talking about my love." 

"Yeah right, I'm sure you don't... But oh yeah, the Gallery, ok, you see, I actually want you to show me Florence, like you said you would, I mean I think is safe know, I don't believe Jack is like camping in every spot we were in Florence so I guess we'll be fine." 

"This is an amazing idea Will, I was thinking about this to be honest but I'm glad you suggested, I wasn't sure you wanted to go back, I'm really happy you do. We can go... next weekend? What do you think? We go to Paris from our Village and then we just go straight to Italy."

Planning trips, talking about home subjects, buying groceries, having always the same argument about 'No Will, I don't think is wise if we get another dog, we already have three', watching Hannibal cook, spending time in the living room near the fire place with his head on Hannibal's lap while he was reading some weird book, those simple things are now Will's life and he never thought he could do this, never, this kind of peace and even a sense of normality, normality for Hannibal and him and that includes sometimes helping the world and erasing some rude people from existence. But that's fine for Will, this IS Will, all he ever needed, all he ever wanted. 

"So it's a date! You can finally explain every single piece of art inside that Gallery that I know you were dying to do, saying how beautiful and poetic everything there is." 

"All I can say is that you were indeed the most beautiful piece of art inside that Gallery." 

Damn it Hannibal, really how can he do it? Will felt his heart race for a second, he thought that he'll never going to really get used to Hannibal's affection when he says stuff like this out of the blue, so he tried to act 'cool' even when he couldn't stop smiling. 

"Sweet lord Hannibal, that one was cheesy."

"I'm only saying the truth my dear boy, also, I can finally kiss you there, I wanted to do this more than share any knowledge about art." 

Hearing that Will moved so he was holding Hannibal's face with his hand and whispered while he was leaning near him.

"You don't have to go there to kiss me, you know?" 

Hannibal kissed him back gently, it was in fact a lazy Sunday and they just wanted to stay together, hold each other like there is nothing else in the world, only the two of them against everything.


End file.
